Addicting Silence
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: "It's hard to believe that you're the 'wild' type" "Mhm" "I mean you're so quiet and reserved, never taking any risks. It's-" And that's when his lips met mine in a mind blowing kiss. Shocking Secrets, Drama, Jealousy, Love and another Fujioka. Now throw in the host club and a certain stoic grey eyed host and you've got yourself one wild story.


**A/N- Excuse the mistakes, they shall be edited later **** Hope you enjoy my OHSHC fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, and I never will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

**|Story Start|**

**|Today You Meet Haruhi's Sister!|**

**|Mai Fujioka|**

I stared up at the large school in front of me in wonder. Wow… so this was where my little sister has been going to school, I had to admit that I was slightly impressed with the place. But I guess this is what you should expect from rich people. The building was huge with pale walls, a large courtyard and everything else these damn rich people would want. I watched as a couple of the girls who went here walked by wearing large puffy banana coloured dresses, and I had to repress the urge to giggle. They were rich but they couldn't afford decent looking uniforms? Where is the logic in that? I looked down at my own outfit and smiled in satisfaction, I was adorned in a black chiffon like skirt that went to a few inches above my knees paired with a cream coloured top tucked in, around my waist was a brown leather like belt with a bow on it and on my feet were four inch black pumps that had a skinny heel.

As I walked across the school grounds I couldn't help but grin in excitement, my younger sister Haruhi had no idea I was coming today. She was under the impression that I was coming back from America in about a week but dad and I decided that a surprise would be nice for my little sister. After I entered high school I was picked to go to America on a year long student exchange program, I instantly fell in love with the country and decided to spend most of my high school years there. But now that it's my last year of high school I decided that I wanted to graduate in my home country where I was able to be with my father and sister. I would always visit during the summer but it just wasn't the same, so I took the entrance exam and am now on a scholarship just like Haruhi.

Although Haruhi and I were the same on our intellectual level and looks, our personalities were totally different but instead of explaining I think I'll let you figure that one out on your own. Haruhi and I are very close, we always have been, and I would even say we were like two peas in a pod. Even though I was in America, Haruhi wrote and called me all the time and vice versa. I knew all about the host club, her debt and of course her secret crush on this 'Tamaki Suoh' character, even if she won't admit it. They seemed like quite the bunch and I was actually pretty excited to meet them all, especially Tamaki, I had to see if he was well suited for my little sister.

I slowly walked along the marble halls of the school as I looked for music room three; my heels made small _click_ noises with every step I took. I stopped at one of the windows and grinned to myself, the view here was beautiful and starting tomorrow I would be going here. Now that I think about it, if I'm not mistaken two of Haruhi's host friends would be in the same class as me. I think their names were Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, or more known as Honey and Mori. I wondered what they were like… Haruhi told me that they were the 'Boy Lolita' and 'Wild' types. I pushed my bangs from my face and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, I looked at the watch on my wrist and smiled. The host club should be finished by now and all their customers should be gone. My suspicions were confirmed when a couple of giggling girls came my way, they were red in the face and had that 'I've just been swooned' expression.

I gave them all a polite smile "Hello ladies, would you be so kind as to point me towards the host club?" I asked, giving them a sweet smile. The girls stared at me in wonder "Wow… she's really pretty… she sort of reminds me of Haruhi-kun" one whispered. I mentally chuckled, I almost forgot that Haruhi was posing as a boy here. "Oh, I'm sorry but did you say Haruhi?" I questioned as I tilted my head to the side slightly, a girl with brown hair nodded her head. "Yes, do you know him?" she questioned, giving me a suspicious look. I smiled and nodded my head "Haruhi is my younger… brother, and I wanted to surprise him by visiting today. I haven't seen him in over a year…" I admitted, sadly. I was just so busy with school I didn't have the time to come to Japan.

I watched as the girls' eyes widened in fascination "You're Haruhi-kun's onee-chan?" they questioned with surprised looks and I nodded my head in confirmation. "Yes, and I really miss my Otouto" I informed then as I gave a sad smile. The girls squealed "So kawaii!" and I had to resist the urge to laugh, they were way too easy to please and I wasn't even posing as a guy! "Just go down the hall and to the right, Music Room 3 is right there! Haruhi-kun will surely be excited to see you!" they squealed before walking down the hallway and gossiping about the Fujioka siblings. I chuckled and followed their directions, Haruhi was right about this school, it's quite entertaining. I walked a little further down the hall until I reached the corner, slowly I walked towards the music room. When I reached the door I paused for a moment and took breath, this was it, the moment I would be seeing Haruhi for the first time in a year and I would also be meeting the notorious host club. My hand slowly reached up towards the door handle and I clasped the cold metal in my hand, releasing another breath I slowly turned the knob before opening the porcelain white door and stepping into the room.

Instantly a flutter of roses surrounded me and I wrinkled my nose as the smell of the flower, along with tea and sweets, hit me hard. I sneezed lightly and closed my eyes for a moment before re-opening them. In front of me, six very attractive boys were standing with charming looks on their faces. "Welcome" they uttered in sync. I recognized Kyouya Ootori from all the times he has called me on the phone, updating me just like he does with dad. I also guessed who Tamaki was from the blonde hair and purple eyes that Haruhi has told me all about. "Why hello there princess, are you lost?" Tamaki asked as he walked towards me, a smile on his face. "Welcome to the host club, but I'm afraid we have closed for the day" he said, taking my hand in his and placing a light kiss on it. I sighed and shook my head as I took my hand from his lips "Err... hello there." I muttered awkwardly, wondering where Haruhi was. Kyouya walked towards me with a smile on his face "Ah Mai-senpai it's lovely to finally meet you." he said, giving me a small bow. I smiled at him and nodded in agreement "Ah Kyouya- kun, hello! It's nice to finally be able to put a real face to the voice" I said, smiling politely as we shook hands.

Tamaki gave us a curious look "Kyouya, do you know this lovely lady?" he asked, as the other hosts looked at us in wonder. "You know… she sort of reminds me of someone" one of the twins mused, I had no idea which one but I was fairly sure that the more I spent time here I soon would be able to tell which one was which. "Yeah… I just can't think of who…" the other twin murmured as he evaluated at me. "Kyo-chan, is she your girlfriend?" the adorable,Mitsukuni Haninozuka asked. I chuckled and shook my head "Oh no, we are most definitely not dating. Kyouya-kun and I are just friends." I assured them. "Then what are you doing here?" one twin asked as he gave me a suspicious look, I grinned and opened my mouth to answer them but at that moment the answer herself stepped through the door.

Haruhi walked into the room and I grinned in excitement, all she had to do was look up from her textbook and I would be able to see the cute face of my younger sister. Quickly the host king danced over to my sister and clasped her hands into his own. "Haruhi!" Tamaki sang as she walked into the room. Haruhi looked up and gave Tamaki a tired sigh "What is it now senpai?" she asked in a monotone as she gave him an unimpressed look. Tamaki gasped at her tone "Why are you so mean to daddy?" he cried as he went into his depressed corner. I chuckled at the scene and instantly Haruhi's head snapped towards me. Shock came first then recognition slowly dawned on her face while a genuine smile worked its way onto her lips, I grinned back and held up a peace sign "Hey" I greeted. Now, Haruhi is one tough girl but when it comes to the two of us she can act a little bit… for lack of a better word girly and out of character. Haruhi's eyes welled up with unshed tears and I could see she wouldn't be able to keep them in for long, I had to admit that even I as beginning to tear up as I looked at my sister for the first time in ages.

"Onee-chan!" she exclaimed as she flung herself towards me. I grinned through my tears and opened my arms towards her as I grasped her into a bear hug. "I've missed you" I said to her as she wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you too" she murmured, from behind us I could imagine the shock on the hosts faces but I ignored their muttering and focused on Haruhi. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home today?" she asked, giving me an unimpressed look. I grinned "Surprise!" I answered, giving her a sheepish smile. Haruhi rolled her eyes and wiped her tears away and I did the same. I took a good look at my sister and cupped her cute fifteen year old face in my hands "Aw Haru-chan you look so much cuter than when I last saw you! I must say, short hair does suit you." I exclaimed as I gave her another hug.

"Thank you onee-chan, and I see you've grown your hair out. Wow… you look beautiful, as always" she replied as she smiled up at me.

"WAIT! You're Haruhi's onee-chan!? Mommy! Why didn't I know that my daughter had an onee-chan?" Tamaki exclaimed as he ran over to Kyouya with fake tears in his eyes. "Wow Haru-chan, you look a lot like you're onee-chan!" Mitsukuni exclaimed as he surveyed the two of us. Takashi nodded his head "Ah" he said, which I assumed was an agreement. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at me "It's nice to meet you, we're the Hitachiin brothers. Classmates and good friends of Haruhi's" they said as they came over to shake my hand. I smiled back at them all "Oh my, where are my manners? Hello, it's wonderful to meet you all. My name is Mai Fujioka, Haruhi's older sister. She and Kyouya-kun have told me a lot about all of you" I greeted once Haruhi and I had finished our moment together. "Kyouya-senpai you've been speaking with onee-chan?!" Haruhi exclaimed in surprise, with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Kyouya nodded his head and pushed his glasses further up his nose "Well of course, she is your older sister. She should know how her younger sister is doing" Kyouya lied smoothly. The truth was that dad had actually asked Kyouya to update me just as he like he was updating dad, and dad wanted to keep it a secret from Haruhi since she probably wouldn't be too happy about it. Haruhi groaned and walked me over towards the couch with the host club following close behind. I looked at Tamaki and saw he was slightly sulking "My daughter has an onee-chan…" he murmured to himself. I chuckled and sat next to Haruhi, "Alright Haruhi, why don't you introduce me to your friends?" I asked. Haruhi smiled at me and nodded "Well you already know Kyouya-senpai and the twins… so the two sitting over there are Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai" she said, indicating to the two boys sitting across from us. One was the small, but cute, child like blonde "You can call me Honey!" he exclaimed while he held an adorable pink rabbit, it was hard to believe that this guy was older than me by a couple of months. The other was a tall and handsome, dark haired man with stoic features but what captivated me were his deep grey eyes, they held the emotions his face didn't show and I couldn't seem to look away from them. His eyes were twinkling with amusement as he murmured "Mori" in his deep voice, and I had to admit that it was slightly a turn on.

He was definitely the most attractive out of them all.

Haruhi nudged me slightly and I realized that I had been staring for a little longer than necessary, I looked away with a faint blush tainting my cheeks. "It's wonderful to meet you both, you can call me Mai." I said, giving them a smile, Honey gave me a wide smile while Takashi gave me a small smirk like smile. "The one in the corner sulking is Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said as she pointed to the other blonde, at the sound of his name Tamaki jumped up and stood in front of me as he gave me a large bow "It's wonderful to meet you princess" he said, laying it on thick. I laughed "Hello, Tamaki-kun it's lovely to finally meet you. Haruhi sure has told me a lot about you!" I said and gave him a wide smile, which caused the other hosts to look at me in surprise. Tamaki squealed and threw his arms up in the air "So adorable! Just like Haruhi!" he sang as he grasped the two of us in a hug.

I gave Haruhi and amused look as she tried to avoid all eye contact with me since she knew exactly what I was thinking. "Senpai! Let me go!" she exclaimed halfheartedly as she pushed against the host club president. I giggled and wormed my way from the grasp, fortunately or… unfortunately depending on how you look at it Haruhi was able to escape Tamaki's grasp as well. "So are you done for the day?" I asked. Haruhi nodded her head "Yeah, just let me grab my bag then we can go." She said before quickly walking out of the room. I turned towards the host club and saw they were all staring at me in wonder. "Wait… if your Haruhi's onee-chan than why haven't we seen you before?" one of the twins asked once everyone was settled down. "Well for the past couple of years I've been doing my high school years in a student exchange program in America" I informed them.

"Wow! You must be really smart Mai-chan!" Mitsukuni exclaimed, "Thank you Haninozuka-san but all I do is work hard and try my best" I replied while giving him a warm smile. "Call me Honey!" he exclaimed as he hugged his bunny, I grinned and nodded my head. "Why did you come here to Japan if you go to school in America?" the other twin asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, mirroring is brother. "Well to be quite honest, as much as I love America, Japan is my home and I really miss being around Haruhi and our dad. As you know, Haruhi and I lost are mom when we were younger and after that I went to America for a sort of… break from everything." I explained, not wanting to go into too much detail about my state after mom's death, it's not something I liked to talk about.

The host club was quiet after that and I smiled reassuringly at them "Now that I'm a third year student I decided I wanted to finish my education here in Japan with Haruhi and my dad by my side. Being away from home is fun and very eye opening but… there's always going to be that little part of you who wants to come home and be with the ones you love. Haruhi is very special to me, she's my little sister and my best friend. Being away from her and my dad was the hardest decision I ever had to make and it most definitely wasn't easy but it was something I had to do. I had to get away to find myself again, you know?" I said softly, not giving too much away as I stared at my hands with a soft smile on my face.

"That's… so… BEAUTIFUL!" Tamaki exclaimed as 'tears' fell from his eyes. He clasped my hands in his and kneeled in front of me "You are such a brave person Mai-senpai! Going away to a foreign country all by yourself and leaving your family behind! How tragic! You are very admirable princess!" he exclaimed as his purple eyes bore into my own. I laughed and pulled my hands from his "Why thank you Tamaki-kun, that's very sweet of you to say" I told him as I gave him a smile. Tamaki's eyes widened and he squealed "MOMMY! Isn't she just adorable!" he said as he hugged me to him. I let out a small 'oof!' as I landed against his surprisingly hard chest.

"Senpai let go of my onee-chan would you?" Haruhi's annoyed voice asked.

Tamaki instantly let go of me and ran over to Haruhi "I'm sorry Haruhi!" he exclaimed while he wrapped her up in a hug, she gave me an unimpressed look as I giggled at the two of them. Haruhi shoved Tamaki away from her before walking over to me "Let's go" she stated flatly and I laughed and stood from the couch. I flattened out my skirt and fixed my shirt before pushing my hair from my eyes, "Well it was lovely meeting you all, thank you for taking care of Haruhi in my absence. I really do appreciate it, I hope to see you all soon!" I said as I followed Haruhi towards the door. A chorus of "Goodbye!" came from each host and I gave them all one last wave and smile before closing the door behind me.

Haruhi and I walked side by side as we trailed down the large hallways of Ouran Academy. I turned my head towards her and gave her a smirk "Well… your friends sure are something" I commented as we exited the school. Haruhi he gave me a flat look as she rolled her eyes "Shut up." She muttered as we began to walk home. "Especially that Tamaki fellow" I winked, watching in amusement as her cheeks flushed slightly. I laughed full heartedly "Oh Haruhi, you really are too cute sometimes" I said as I brought her in for a brief side hug. "Yeah whatever but don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at Mori-senpai!" she exclaimed, turning the tables onto me. I chuckled and blushed slightly "I don't have the vaguest idea of what you're taking about" I said nonchalantly as I picked off imaginary lint from my skirt.

Haruhi grinned at me, her brown eyes lighting up just like our mom's used to.

"I'll shut up if you shut up?" I asked, giving her a grin back. Haruhi nodded her head and shook my hand. "You got yourself a deal Onee-chan" she agreed. The rest of the way home was spent in a comfortable silence and I smiled as our apartment came into view. It's been so long since I've been home, when I landed I came to the apartment and I quickly dropped my stuff off before going straight to Ouran academy. I haven't even seen dad yet, he already left for work by the time I got to the apartment. "Hey Haruhi, what time is dad coming home?" I asked, she shrugged her shoulders as she led me inside the apartment. I slipped my shoes off and followed her into the kitchen "Well… since today is Wednesday he usually comes home around eight" she mused as she began to make some tea. I grinned and leaned against the counter "Great! So I've got time to make dinner" I exclaimed, just like Haruhi I was a pretty decent cook and it was all because of mom.

"What? No, you just got home! I can make dinner" Haruhi said as she tried to usher me out of the kitchen. I chuckled and shook my head "Come on Haruhi, I haven't cooked for anyone in the longest time! Besides it's not like I'm a guest or something!" I exclaimed as I gave her a pleading look. "But you have to unpack your things" she said, trying to come up with a valid reason. I chuckled and waved her away as I glanced into the fridge "That can always be done later, but I bet you have homework so go and do it. Dinner will be ready before you finish and right when dad comes home" I promised as I pushed her out of the kitchen, Haruhi grumbled her protest and I laughed "Oh come on Haruhi, don't be like that." I teased. She sighed and turned to me with a small smile "Can I at least do it in here?" she asked, looking like the little girl she used to be.

I cocked my head to the side "How come?" I asked. "I just… I wanted to spend more time with you" she murmured, a small blush coming onto her cheeks. A huge grin took over my face as I brought her in for a hug "Of course you can Haruhi, there is so much about America that I want to tell you about!" I exclaimed. Haruhi wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head into my chest "It's good to have you back home" she murmured. I patted her head tenderly and placed a light kiss on her head;

"It's great to be home"

* * *

A couple hours later, after I cooked our dinner, time seemed to fly by as eight o'clock soon came around. "Haruhi! Daddy's home!" our dad's voice called as the front door opened. "Hi dad" Haruhi greeted as she walked over to give him a hug, dad or Ranka as he like to be called squished her into a bear hug. "How is my darling daughter doing? I hate leaving you home all alone!" he exclaimed as he nuzzled his cheek against hers. I chuckled lowly as Haruhi gave an unimpressed look, I was glad to see that dad was relatively the same and in a way he reminded me of Tamaki. "But dad, I wasn't alone" Haruhi said, a grin morphing onto her face. Our dad pulled away from her and gave her a look "Who was here?" he demanded. I chuckled "I'm hurt dad, did you forget I was coming?" I teased in a mock hurt voice.

My dad's head snapped towards me and he squealed happily "My oldest baby girl is home!" he exclaimed happily as he glomped me. I got the breath knocked out of me as Ranka practically squeezed me death. I chuckled and hugged my father back as I got a face full of his hair, Haruhi gave me an amused look and I rolled my eyes. "Oh I missed you so much Mai-chan! I'm so happy you're home!" he squealed as he continued to squeeze me to death. I grinned "It's great to see you dad" I murmured back. My dad pulled away and took a good long look at me, tears welled up in his eyes "YOU'RE SO GROWN UP AND YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE YOU'RE MOTHER! Where has the time gone?" he exclaimed as he hugged me once more. I chuckled and pulled away "Thanks dad, I've missed you too. It feels great to finally be home" I told him. My dad gave me a fond look and patted my head, I was only an inch or two taller than Haruhi so I was pretty short compared to him. "We're finally altogether once again." He said as he brought Haruhi and I in for a group hug. I smiled and hugged my family back; this was what I missed the most.

Dad finally pulled away and led the two of us towards the table. We sat down and I began to hand out food to both of them. After saying thank you, we all began to eat in a comfortable silence until dad placed his chopsticks down and began to give me a cheshire grin "So Mai-chan… any boys on the scene that I need to know about?" he asked, eyes twinkling with mischief. I blushed lightly and rolled my eyes "No dad, there isn't." I told him, avoiding eye contact as deep grey eyes flashed through my mind. He pouted at me and brushed some of his long hair from his face "Oh come on Mai-chan, there has to be one boy you at least like." He whined, giving me the puppy dog look. Haruhi and I glanced at each other, exchanging a look, before we both burst out laughing. Dad pouted and rolled his eyes before smiling at the two of us "Well I guess that is a good thing, I don't want any boys coming along and stealing my oldest baby girl…" he mused. Haruhi and I chuckled, I was glad to see things weren't at the awkward 'I haven't seen you in forever and don't know how to act around you' stage and everything was just going back to how it used to be between the three of us.

There was nothing in the world that could top this right now.

* * *

When all the fun and story telling was over, and as the night grew later and later, we all decided that it was time to go to bed. Haruhi and I would be going to school tomorrow and it was already nearing one o'clock. I grinned as I looked at my old bed sheets "You guys didn't take the bed out? I wouldn't have been offended" I told her as we both settled in our side by side beds. Haruhi looked at me and gave me a soft look "I liked having it in here, it always reminded me that you would be coming home soon or later, that you were never gone for good." She murmured. I blinked back tears and grinned "I would never leave you for good Haruhi. Even when you're old and have kids I'll always be around, you're my imouto and nothing will change that." I told her. Haruhi gave me a tired smile before bringing something out from under her covers "Here, I kept this for you since last time you forgot him here" she said.

I smiled widely and grasped the battered fox stuffed animal from her arms. "Ah thank you Haruhi! I thought I lost him!" I exclaimed, yes I still liked stuffed animals but this one was very important to me since it was something my mother gave me before she died. I tucked the fox safely between my arms and let out a tired yawn. "Goodnight Onee-chan" Haruhi murmured before sleep finally overtook her and light snores soon came from her small frame. Then I turned the light out and snuggled deeper into the covers, a smile formed on my features as the familiar feeling of being home overcame me. I closed my eyes and slowly found myself drifting into a blissful sleep.

Today had been a great first day back, let's see what tomorrow will bring as I start my first day at Ouran Academy.

* * *

**Ello lovelies how are all of you? I've got a new story here for you! Yes it's a Takashi OHSHC fic, this idea has been burning in the back of my mind forever and I decided it was time it came out into the open. So I hoped you enjoyed the fist chapter of my story, and I really would like it if you left a review about what you thought about it! :D Second chapter out soon-ish! **

**Review? Follow? Favourite? Please? **

**xoxo- Renee**


End file.
